Asking Out the Over Protected
by Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus
Summary: Summery: Armin tries to ask Annie out on a date, but Reiner and Bertholdt are pretty protective over their longest friend. High School AU. Oneshot. Rated K


**I wanted to make a High School AU with Armin since its his birthday, and i only ship him with Annie so this is a win-win for me really. Haha**

**Summery: Armin tries to ask Annie out on a date, but Reiner and Bertholdt are pretty protective over their longest friend. **

**I do not own Attack on Titan**

...

Armin sighed. It was last period. He has been wanting to ask out this girl he had a crush on for weeks, but he had no idea how. He never had any experience with talking to girls beside one of his oldest friends Mikasa, but thats easy since he doesn't have a crush on her!

The girl he had a crush on is Annie Leonhardt. He started talking to her a few months ago since their history teacher made them be partners for a project, and they just kept texting each other afterwards. Armin suspected she might like him too but he wasn't completely sure. Even if she opened up to him it doesn't mean she talked about herself much...or at all for that matter. Texting was more her speed.

Anyway, the bell rang to signal the end of school. The blonde quickly shoved his books and papers into his bag and dashed out the door. He wanted to catch Annie before she left school. He slowed down his pace and veered around people going in the opposite direction. "Armin!"

He turned around. Eren Jaeger was running towards him. "Hey man," he huffed, "where're you going? The house is in the other direction!"

"Oh... umm..." Armin never exactly told Eren that he texted Annie, or that he spoke to her at all.

"Armin...?"

"Oh! I just needed to ask my physics teacher something! I didn't understand what we did today."

Eren nodded. "Alright. I'll see you at my place then later." He ran off in the other direction. Armin sighed in relief then ran back towards Annie's locker.

He finally saw her getting books out of her locker. "H-hey, Annie!"

She turned to look at him. "Oh, hey Armin. Whats up?"

He came to a halt in front of her. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm fine thanks. How... How are you?"

A small, almost unseen smile was placed on her face. "I'm fine thanks."

"Thats good. Umm..." He trailed off. _Come on Arlert! You practiced for this!_

Annie waved a hand in front of his face. "Armin? Hello?"

He snapped out of his thoughts. "S-sorry! I j-just wanted to ask if y-you—"

"Hey, Annie!"

The two blondes looked to where the voice came from. Armin internally groaned. It was Reiner and Bertholdt. It's not like Armin didn't like them, it's just he's actually tried to ask Annie out two other times and they kept butting in. Annie gave a small wave and Armin said a short "Hi."

The two stopped beside Annie and Reiner grinned. He put his hand on top Annie's head. "Where've you been? We agreed we would go to Bert's right after school. You're late!"

Annie rolled her eyes at him and brushed his hand off her head. "So what?"

"Soooo...? Lets go! Bert's mom said she'd make us something and her baking is awesome!" He grabbed her wrist and tugged her along with Bertholdt in toll. "H-hey! Hold on a minute! I still need my stuff!" She tore her arm from his grip. "I'll just meet you guys up front. I'll only be another minute."

Reiner grinned again and wrapped his arm around the taller boy beside him. "Well we might as well wait with you, huh? We can't let you get hurt walking back, do we Bert?" Annie glared at him.

"Umm...no. Of c-course not." Said the quiet one.

Armin jumped on his chance. "I can walk her there!"

The other three looked at him surprised.

He blushed sheepishly. "I-I mean, i can wait with her here, if you two are so worried about it."

Annie's face brightened a bit. "Yeah. You two," she pointed at Reiner and Bertholdt, "just wait up front. I'll be fine with Armin here."

The two tall boys shifted from foot to foot. "But—"

"She's right, Reiner." Bertholdt said. Reiner looked at him in shock. "Armin is perfectly capable to guard our friend."

Armin's eyes widened in surprise. Reiner huffed. "_Fine_. Meet you up front. You have _five minutes _or we're coming in for ya!" And the two walked off.

Annie sighed and turned to Armin. "Thanks for that. They've always been to overprotective ever since..." She trailed off. Touchy subject. He knew what she meant though. She was in a car crash with her mother when she was younger. Her mom died instantly and Annie was admitted to the hospital. The two have been protective of her ever since.

He smiled. "It's alright. It's good they do though. It shows they care about you."

Annie smiled, which was good to see. "So what were you going to ask earlier?"

"O-oh! I was...umm... I was..." He laughed nervously. "D...do you w-want to go out sometime? Like to the movies or mall?" He was blushing like mad. He looked down at his shoes, an embarrassed smile still on his face.

He felt a thin finger under his chin, guiding his head. He looked into Annie's beautiful blue eyes. She smiled wider. "I'd love to, Armin. Text me later, I got to get going." She picked up her messenger bag and slung it on her shoulder. She locked her locker and turned back to face him. Annie pecked him on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

And she walked off.

To say Armin was happy would be an understatement.

...

Review some helpful criticism!

Aruani Multi-chapter fanfic is in the making


End file.
